Comfort and Control(eventual Mprg, domination,slight Non Con elements)
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Hobbits have the ability to control others to bend them to their will. Such things simply aren't done, but when Thorin goes gold mad, the only thing Bilbo can think of to rid his One from the madness is to make him sex crazed and dominate him completely. He also has a army or two to control and has to ensure that Thorin still has a kingdom to rule, once he comes back to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bilbo stared at Thorin atop his pile of gold the other dwarves searching with him, as he demanded they look for the Arkenstone loosing all lucidity. Whoever this dwarf was, it wasn't Thorin. Bilbo had tried everything to break him of the madness of his mind, except two things. The first he knew was out of the question, he could not, he would not give Thorin the Arkenstone, he knew that the dwarf's mind might well and truly shatter if he did so. Yet again for the thousandth time he cursed the Valar in their decision to make him and Thorin soul bound. Then he cursed Thorin for slipping into this madness and himself for what he was about to do. The only thing he had left to do, the only recourse he had yet to pursue, he'd tried every other method of bringing Thorin out of his insanity and they had all failed. However if he could get Thorin away from the gold long enough maybe his mind would clear. Who was he kidding Thorin would have no choice in what Bilbo was about to do.

It was vile, it was horrible and it was pretty much a hobbit's only defense. Hobbit could ensnare the mind, bewitch the senses and get any race on Middle Earth to do as ordered if they willed it, including other hobbits. That was why honor, duty, manners, punctualness and above all respectability was drilled into them from shortly after birth. Respectable hobbits never did what Bilbo was about to do, they never took choice away from a person, they never bent a person to their will and they never used the goddess' gift except to bring pleasure to a willing partner, or children into this world. Not unless they were near death and Bilbo was not near death, heartbreak yes, but not death. He would not die if he lost Thorin irrevocably to this madness, he would only have his heart shatter past repair. Still Bilbo was unwilling to let that happen and so he failed his upbringing and his people all at once. If he ever returned to the Shire they would know, there was no way of hiding that you had tasted pure domination. That you had completely bent another creature to your will and demanded things of them that they had no choice but to do.

Bilbo stared at Thorin for an instant, before he spoke. "Thorin follow me." He demanded and Thorin's eyes glazed over as he followed Bilbo blindly.

"What are you doing?" Fili demanded staring at his vacant eyed Uncle.

"You cannot stop me from doing this, it needs to be done and it will be done. None of us truly have a choice, there is no other way." Bilbo told the dwarf and Fili stared at him in horror as did the rest of the company. "I will explain but you will never tell anyone of the secrets of my race, you aren't to speak of it even to one another." Bilbo said and his companion's eyes clouded over at the order. "You will not follow us." Bilbo added before he took enough food for both him and Thorin to have a meal and two bedrolls before he left the treasury, finding a room that was clear of rubble. There he stopped and pulled down his pants, he ordered Thorin to get onto his hands and knees and suck his cock. The pleasure of the touch, was almost not enough to get a rise out of him, the magnitude of what he was doing was at the forefront of his mind at first before he lost all thoughts except for the way Thorin sucked at lapped at his cock those vacant blue eyes staring strait ahead. "Look at me and look at me with lucidity in your eyes, know what is happening and be yourself, but don't move your arms, or legs and don't attempt to harm me. Instantly Thorin's gaze cleared and he stared at Bilbo in shock, Bilbo had no idea how long this moment would last, before the madness claimed him. Otherwise he'd simply order Thorin to be lucid as he tried before he came up with this, Thorin had completely lost himself to the madness and perhaps that meant that he could completely loose himself in something else entirely.

To Bilbo's shock there was no anger in Thorin's eyes, but tears that ran down his cheeks. "What are you doing?" Thorin demanded.

"I am making you submit, you became gold mad since the dragon's death all you can think about is the treasure of Erebor, so through submitting I will give you something else to focus your attention on and then we will wean you off of it." Bilbo stated and Thorin stared at him before he nodded.

"Already I feel the pull towards the treasury, if you hadn't...Do this, make me submit to you, take away the temptation and replace it with the need to submit to you. I will not allow my people to suffer..." The light in his eyes dimmed. "Where is the gold, where is it, I need my gold!" He said his face becoming a rictus of anger.

"Stop, you will suck my cock and you will not think until I say you may." Bilbo demanded and Thorin glared at him his face full of madness and hatred something Bilbo knew would be haunting his dreams for years to come. Then his face lost all expression as he took Bilbo's cock in his. "Now I want you to only feel, feel the way my cock is in your mouth, the way it slides across your tongue and the way your spit slides down your throat, you will focus on this and only this. This moment and bringing me pleasure." Bilbo demanded and Thorin's efforts redoubled as he moaned, as he tasted Bilbo's precum.

Hobbit precum was not like that of other races; instead it made the person who drank it craves sexual gratification. However with Thorin as he was, he could not satisfy that need even a little, he continued to moan and cry out in frustration and need until he finally made Bilbo cum. That need intensified ten fold more than craving sex Thorin now had to have it, he felt as though he would die without release. Bilbo moved away from him quickly before pulling down Thorin's trousers.

The dwarf groaned as his over sensitized skin was exposed to the air. "Your voice will not carry beyond this room." Bilbo said and watches the dwarf trembling with need. "You need your release don't you, its all you can think about isn't it? The only question is do I take you from behind or while you're on your back, answer now!" Bilbo demanded.

"Both, please I'll do anything." Thorin pleaded and Bilbo nodded.

"I can't release you, I can't let you take me from behind, but I can take you both ways. I can thrust into your ass and caress your balls and cock. I can ride you while you lie on your back and kiss your lips if you like, or not if you don't want me to."

"Kiss me, ride me, pleasure me, I wish I could take you, pleasure you, ride you but I can't I have no control." Thorin said and his eyes filled with tears. "I haven't since the dragon."

"I am glad that this brings you back a part of yourself at least, hopefully in time you will be fully the dwarf I know again." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "I will do anything to have you back Thorin, anything."

"But what if I'm not the same?" Thorin demanded and then groaned at his need.

"As long as there is sanity you will be my Thorin and you will be your people's king, but first we must get rid of the madness."

"How do you know it will work?" Thorin demanded.

"Because people have been brought back from the brink before, now back or front."

"Back." Thorin replied and Bilbo nodded, he stuck two fingers up Thorin's ass scissoring them back and forth as Thorin groaned and his body shook slightly from the sensation. Bilbo smiled working a third finger in before wrapping his hand around Thorin's engorged cock and stroking him, Thorin cried out at that but it wasn't loud enough to carry past the chamber. Bilbo withdrew his fingers and the touch every few seconds and listened to Thorin's begging, his pleas for release, for Bilbo to fuck him hard and not stop fucking him forever. Bilbo listened on and off to this for several minutes before he finally stretched Thorin enough to fit his cock inside him. He then pounded into Thorin wildly, grabbing onto the dwarf's hips as he worked his way in and out of Thorin. Thorin moaned his back arching as he tried to lean into the contact, finding it nearly impossible without moving his arms or legs. The dwarf cried out in pleasure continuously, but Bilbo didn't allow him to cum. He was able to sense when Thorin was about to cum and withdrew from the dwarf's body, not touching him when he was close. After several rounds of this he stopped.

"Now you will take off your clothing you will only move to remove all your clothing and then you will lie on your back, arms at your sides, legs apart, you will not move your arms or legs." Bilbo demanded and Thorin moaned furiously shedding his clothing. Bilbo smiled and shed his own clothes, before slowly tracing one of Thorin's nipples. "Too bad we don't have any candles to spare, what I could do with a bit of hot wax about now." Bilbo said and Thorin groaned.

"Please bury yourself on my cock, use my body, only please give me release! I need to cum, please Bilbo." Thorin pleaded and Bilbo wondered how much more of Thorin's begging he could stand, before he surrendered to the dwarf.

"Oh I will get to that eventually, but first a bit of play and some food and water, only then will I ride you my wild dwarf." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him as Bilbo pinched his nipples, he cried out at the sensation and Bilbo smiled raking his fingers gently over Thorin's sensitized skin drawing gasps of pleasure and pleas for more from the dwarf. Bilbo smiled before his hands reversed direction and he started to unbraid Thorin's hair. Thorin did not protest but leaned into the contact as Bilbo pulled at his braids removing them from his head. "I will braid your hair again once you earn it, once you fight against the madness and the need for pleasure."

"I can fight against this?"

"Not now, not while your mind is weakened, but in time you will be able to." Bilbo said. "If we both work hard and I do this correctly."

"I see, you are right as I am I don't deserve braids." Thorin said and his eyes filled with tears.

"You are fighting now my dwarf, otherwise the need would take control of you entirely." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin.

"That deserves a reward, you may be the one to stretch me, and you can now move your right arm but slowly and gently." Thorin did as Bilbo asked and Bilbo smiled down at him. "If however you loose control of yourself again you are to stop at once and put your hand back down at your side."

"Yes Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo moaned as Thorin stretched him. "How are you able to be so in control?" Thorin demanded. "Even when I am doing this to you?"

"Hobbits start to learn how to control themselves and our magic before we learn how to walk. We learn to control our reactions to what we desire and not allow them to rule us. However at the moment I want you and I want you to enjoy yourself more than I want to satisfy my own urges and that is making it much easier, however that does not mean it is not difficult."

"Control breaks, I know, mine broke." Thorin admitted and Bilbo smiled.

"Mine did as well, otherwise we would not be here, and otherwise I would not have attempted this." Bilbo said and caressed Thorin's beard. "My love for you outshone my reason, as your love for gold outshone yours."

"Its not the gold, its just being able to not feel, to not constantly think five steps ahead, to not constantly be burdened, I succumbed to its call to its song and all I could see is it. Now all I can see is you, I like only seeing you." Thorin said and smiled. "If I am your dwarf than you are my hobbit."

"As it has been from the moment..." Bilbo gasped. "We met, as it will be until the moment we finally part."

"You would leave me?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo shook his head.

"Only death would make me leave you, we are soul bound."

"Ones." Thorin returned and Bilbo nodded, repeating the word back at Thorin and smiling at Thorin's surprise.

"I have a gift for languages." He said, before his lips met Thorin's in a kiss, Thorin claimed his mouth passionately desperately, full of need, want, desire and the love that shown through his eyes along with the all encompassing need he felt. Bilbo felt himself get lost in Thorin's eyes leaning on one elbow as the other caressed his hair and Thorin's fingers continued to stretch him for a time. Then Bilbo broke the contact, straddling Thorin's hips and burying himself into Thorin before the dwarf lost himself to the pleasure once more. When Bilbo stopped riding him for a minute he brought back the hard tack and a skin of water holding the skin to Thorin's mouth and feeding him several pieces of hard tack and two skeins of water. He then started riding the dwarf again. Finally when Bilbo grew tired he moved off of Thorin and started sucking and licking at his cock, it didn't take long for the dwarf to come afterwards. Shudders shook Thorin's entire body as he came and energy and sustenance filled Bilbo, for the first time in a long time he felt completely full, however Thorin sagged instantly falling into sleep.

Bilbo watched the soundly sleeping dwarf a moment. "You may move freely now Thorin." Bilbo said, before piling the bedroll on top of Thorin. "However once you wake, you will be unable to move your arms and legs once more. You will only be freed if I am unable to return within two days." He added and put on his ring he then went back to the treasury glad that his friends were mostly asleep, with only Bombur keeping watch. He took a lantern, glad that he had always had a wonderful sense of direction. He knew how to find his way through tunnels and so he wouldn't get lost. "You will be able to leave this room if I do not return within two days." Bilbo said and walked through the tunnels of Erebor. It took nearly an hour of walking before he discovered what he was looking for. He found an editable type of cave fungus, glad that he had spent years reading books about plants and the adventures of other races as well as his own. "You will not attack me." Bilbo ordered saddened that he had to. "You will wake, bring your supplies and come with me."

Instantly the dwarves woke and stared at Bilbo, before grabbing their supplies and weapons. "How are you doing this?"

"How do you sense stone, or wield your axe?" Bilbo returned. "What I can do is something that all hobbits can do to a greater or lesser degree, just as you have those that can sense stone more easily than others, hobbits have those that have the ability to better control people and bring people pleasure if they so choose."

"Why?" Kili demanded tears filling his eyes. "What have you done to my Uncle?" He demanded and Bilbo sighed.

"The only thing I could do, I'm going to attempt to break the gold sickness, which I can assume is a madness and can be overcome. I don't know that for certain but all I can do is hope it is treatable and attempt to bring Thorin back to himself. He has had moments of lucidity and I did not do anything that he did not ask for. Though admittedly he is either under my power at the moment, or the power of the gold sickness at the moment, so anything he says or does can't be completely trusted, at least not yet. That being said he would have had to be a very fine actor indeed in order to convince me that he can be. He became lucid for a time while under my control, so I believe that he was truly in partial control of himself for a short time at least." Bilbo replied and the dwarves stared at him. "You can see him if you like, but I fed from him and I had to be slightly hard on him as well. What I'm doing with him is making him submit completely and totally to me and that would exhaust anyone." Bilbo said and they stared at him in shock.

"Thorin is completely under your control?" Dwalin demanded.

"For the moment, yes, but in time that will change, I have no desire to permanently bind him to my will." Bilbo stated and shuddered. "Such things are anathema to my people and what I am doing now is very distasteful, I would not if I had no other choice."

"How do you not have another choice?" Balin asked. "Couldn't there be some other way of breaking him from his madness?"

"No there isn't any, I've tried what I can and separation from the treasury didn't help his grandfather any, from the stories you have told me. I am his One if what I have done up till now hasn't broken the gold madness, I fear nothing save my current course of action will. That being said if he were not my One then I would not be doing this, I'd let him be mad before I'd attempt it, but I have to have him back to himself, even if I have to injure my own psyche and his to do it. Its better to work through mental anguish than madness and I would have followed him into his madness soon." Bilbo said and they all stared at him. "So I'm doing something I'd normally never do, in the hope that it will work and we will both ultimately retrain our sanity."

"How do you not know you are not mad already?" Nori demanded.

"I don't, I don't know what madness feels like, not completely I think. It could be it was already too late by the time I started to try to save both our sanity and we will both go mad regardless, but I'm very much hoping that's not the case. The Lady only gives power, she does not take it away and only other hobbits would be able to stop me. There have been thankfully few instances of hobbits going mad, but those that do not have my amount of power."

"Then you are even more powerful than regular hobbits?" Ori asked and Bilbo smiled at the small scribe.

"Indeed I am, I'm army class, with a range of five miles." Bilbo replied. "That's nearly unheard of."

"What does army class mean?"

"It means that I can control up to five thousand people and maintain that control as long as I like." Bilbo said and saw the others pale. "However I don't do it unless I feel I have to."

"Just what can you do?"

"I can make someone desire sexual gratification, need sexual gratification, I can also feed off of someone, which in turn makes them fall asleep and be unable to be woken for at least twelve hours. I can become pregnant if I wish and I can sense soul bounds or as your people call them Ones. However I would never reveal what I found unless expressly asked when the two of us were alone, if you need conformation."

"What?" Several of the dwarves demanded.

"Unfortunately it has to be someone I've met, otherwise I don't know where precisely the link is coming from, simply that it is there." Bilbo said and the company stared at him, in varying levels of shock.

"So pretty much you have the powers of a wizard?" Ori asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"Not a wizard, we simply have the power to manipulate others and a culture that frowns upon doing so unless the need is great. Once this crisis passes I assure you that you won't spend your lives beholden to my whims, I have better control than that. However I cannot allow you to stop me from attempting what I am and for that I am sorry, but I need to try this, I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try everything to save the man I love." Bilbo said and several of the Company stared at him.

"And you can birth a baby?" Fili asked his eyes wide.

"I can and I most likely will choose to do so, if I can't free Thorin from the madness, that way I will have at least part of him and it may preserve my own sanity." Bilbo said. "I can also determine how many children I have at one time, I've always been partial to twins." He added and several of the dwarves paled.

"You have that much control over yourself?" Balin demanded.

"Yes, I can control myself, which is a bit of a different thing for hobbits than it is for all other races on Middle Earth, I can literally give myself orders which I have to obey like everyone else, however if a hobbit has a strong enough will they can break the orders they give themselves and those that other people give them." Bilbo replied.

"How?" Balin asked.

"Through sheer stubbornness, though you have to be a hobbit and have our affinity for people."

"I thought you had an affinity for green growing things."

"That is what my race wishes the other races to think and we guard the secret of what I am telling you as jealously as you guard your language, if not more jealously. Then again whoever found out about our abilities also are unable to tell anyone about them, or they simply forget they were ever controlled in the first place and believe that their actions were their own, regardless of how out of character for them it was." Bilbo said and shrugged. "I'm sure that you have your own secrets as well, just not ones that admittedly would allow you to conquer Middle Earth if you had a mind to do so. We have a strict code by which we live however that doesn't stop the occasional asshole, or lovesick fool, from seeking to break the code. If however anyone goes on a conquering spree, we send as many hobbits as needed to stop them and then we wipe all memories of the event. If it is something somewhat more minor than that, there are different punishments entirely depending on how thoroughly the code is broken."

"And your breaking this code to some degree to do this, not to mention if you had this power why haven't you used it before now?" Nori demanded.

"Because nothing before now was worth it to me, or I was too afraid to do so. As for the creatures we faced on our journey, none but the Ogres and Goblins were as like what my mind considers to be people. When we faced them, I was either terrified or reacting on sheer instinct and therefore didn't consider controlling them. Not to mention that we're taught that what I've done is an absolute last resort, I won't be able to go back to the Shire now, I'll most likely wind up either living in Dale or Erebor, if not somewhere else, but my people would not welcome me back for what I have done." Bilbo said.

"So you essentially exiled yourself on the hope that you might be able to help Thorin?" Dwalin demanded.

"What wouldn't you do for your One Dwalin?" Bilbo demanded. "Do you seriously think that I would do any less for my soul bound?" The dwarves stared at him shocked. "At any rate I have no close family left and regardless of how you feel about me, I regard you as heart kin." Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarves.

"You have heart kin?" Ori asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I think that humans and elves have something similar as well, as for orcs and goblins I've never considered them to be a particularly familial bunch." Bilbo said and several of the dwarves actually laughed.

"You feel this way about all of us?" Balin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Why else would I tell you the greatest secret of my people and allow you to keep your memories of it? Doing that conveys a lot of trust in you after all." Bilbo replied.

"Do you have a blood tie oath?" Balin asked.

"I do not instantly know words I don't understand." Bilbo replied.

"Do you have a ritual to cement such bonds?" Balin asked.

"We're not so formal as that, for a hobbit if you feel such connections, it's between you and the people you feel them for. It usually doesn't go further than admitting that they are like a family figure to you. This is further complicated by the fact that almost anyone in the Shire is related to everyone else. We do not suffer the same ill effects of having relations with closer relations than other races do and therefore we do not carry the same stigma. Which allows me to call anyone in the Shire Cousin or Uncle, if I so chose. Therefore hobbit relationships and interrelationships are both common and complex all at once. However we feel what we feel and we have a tendency to admit to those bonds if we feel them strongly, more than keeping them secret."

"And you feel that way about us?" Ori asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I do but its alright if you don't feel the same way, particularly now, I just wanted you to know, why I'm doing this and how I feel. I've been hiding my feelings since Dwalin walked into my house and I don't see the point in hiding things from you anymore. However that doesn't mean that I'm just going to blurt out to everyone who your soul bound is."

"Can you sense other connections?"

"We can only sense soul bound connections." Bilbo replied, he led them to the room where Thorin slept and they looked at Thorin a moment. "His sleep is deep and dreamless, come now I want to show you what I've found." Bilbo said and led the dwarves to the fungi he'd found in another room.

"This is amazing, we used to try to grow this, but I've never seen such a large patch of it." Balin said and Bilbo smiled.

"You will stay in this room until I return or if three days pass." Bilbo ordered them.

"Why do you order us like this?" Dwalin demanded.

"Because I don't want any of you to be near the gold, or exploring Erebor, not now at least. I want to be sure Thorin and I are undisturbed while I attempt to help him. I wish I didn't need to do this, but I have to make sure that we are not disturbed and my focus is concentrated upon him, rather than what you lot are doing and whether or not your alright or got somehow buried under loose stone." Bilbo replied and took a large amount of mushrooms from the wall, settling them into his pack and also taking the frying pan to cook them on. He then walked away from the dwarves, exploring the mountain further.

He found what must have been a bathhouse at one point and when he turned the taps he was surprised but happy to find it still worked. He filled up the empty water skins he had in his bag before trying the hot water as well. The hot water didn't work whatever had heated it before wasn't running now, but he was used to cold baths and the water wasn't too unpleasant. He washed himself before putting his clothes on again and walking through the tunnels. Whenever he found bits of broken wood he'd make a stack of it and tie in to the bottom of his pack. He walked back to where he had left Thorin, laid down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What have you done to me, how dare you keep me from it? I am a king! You should not be trying to keep me from the gold, its mine!" Thorin's words woke Bilbo and Bilbo hastily took off his pants, ordering Thorin to suck his cock, before he started to curse at Bilbo or said any matter of irrational things to the hobbit. Thorin glared at first, until the precum hit his tongue and his eyes filled with lust, he redoubled his efforts.

"That's so good Thorin, yes just like that." Bilbo instructed and gasped as the dwarf continued to suck at his cock. "Isn't this so much better, feel the pleasure coursing through you and through me as you taste me. As you try to get to my seed." Bilbo gasped again as Thorin's chin nuzzled his balls, Bilbo's cock completely engulfed in the dwarf's mouth. It didn't take long after that for Bilbo to cum. He withdrew from Thorin and smiled at the dwarf. "Lie on top of the bedroll, on your back, hands at your side, legs apart and don't move your limbs." Bilbo demanded and the dwarf did as instructed, he begged Bilbo, he pleaded for the hobbit to claim him, as Bilbo watched from above.

"Please Bilbo I can't take much more of this." Thorin pleaded. "I need some relief, I need to cum." Thorin moaned and Bilbo smiled.

"And you will eventually, once you can talk to me about something beside the need you are feeling, I'll let you cum. But first you have to fight against your need and want and have a conversation with me, only then will I give you your release." Bilbo added before kissing Thorin, smiling as the dwarf's tongue claimed his mouth possessively. "I wish we could do more than this, that I could allow you to take me in truth and dominate me, but we will do that later." Bilbo promised.

"Please Bilbo, let me cum, I'll fight against the madness, just let me cum." Thorin pleaded.

"If you can't see beyond your own need, how are you going to fight the madness?" Bilbo demanded before nipping at Thorin's neck, Thorin groaned as Bilbo sucked on his neck.

"Mahal Bilbo yes just like that, more I need to cum, please Bilbo make me cum." Thorin said and Bilbo withdrew, the dwarf cried out from the loss of contact and Bilbo lightly scratched Thorin's chest. Thorin arched into the contact and Bilbo smiled.

"If you want me to continue doing something, or you want me to do something else your going to need to do more than beg and instruct me on how best to please you." Bilbo said withdrawing the contact, Thorin cried out his eyes filling with tears.

"I can't! All I can think about is how much I need you right now." Thorin said. "Please Bilbo, please take me."

"I saw Fili and Kili before I slept." Bilbo said focusing on Thorin's nephews.

"Were they still in the treasury?"

"I ordered them and the Company out of it, they are staying in a cavern large enough and with enough fungus to keep thirteen hobbits fed through winter." Bilbo said and smiled. "The room is covered floor to ceiling in mushrooms. Speaking of..." Bilbo built a fire as Thorin stared at him.

"How were they?"

"Concerned for you and then surprised at my talents, they did not beg me to free you as much as I thought they would. They must want you to return to yourself as well." Bilbo said adding the pan to the fire and filling it with mushrooms, using one of Bombur's spatulas to stir.

"That smells good." Thorin said before loosing himself to lust once more. "Please Bilbo let me cum!" He pleaded and that's all he said while Bilbo finished cooking the mushrooms. He poured them into a bowl, before putting one in between his lips and transferring it to Thorin's mouth, before moving his mouth from Thorin. Thorin chewed and swallowed the mushroom and Bilbo smiled at him, feeding him another and another. He tried to not let Thorin's pleading get to him, tried to not let himself feel upset that Thorin had only managed to hold a conversation for such a short time.

"Tell me about Erebor, about how it used to be in your childhood." Bilbo asked the dwarf who stared at him. Bilbo could see how Thorin fought with himself, before he began to speak.

"It was not dark like this, each cavern was filled with light and laughter, as well as crafting and music. Dwarves love metals and we love to craft beautiful things from them and with gems. Everyone was happy and Father made sure each of our citizens had enough food, helping those that were less well off. I remember helping a kitchen that gave an evening meal to the miners as a boy and listening to them talk with my father..." Thorin's eyes filled with need once more. "Please Bilbo touch me, distract me from it, if you aren't going to make me cum." Thorin begged and Bilbo nodded, he gently caressed Thorin's hair, stroking it gently and smiling at the dwarf. He then kissed him, before standing. "Come with me, arms at your side, follow behind me." Bilbo instructed and Thorin did as Bilbo asked. Bilbo draped one of the bedrolls over Thorin's shoulders and led him to the baths.

"This survived?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"There isn't any warm water, but its not so cold as to be overly unpleasant." Bilbo said and took the bedroll from Thorin. "Sit in the bath." Bilbo demanded, before turning on the taps, filling the bath until the water reached Thorin's ankles. "Don't move." He added, as he filled the bath part way full, he then used a scrap of cloth to lather the soap he had bought in Laketown. He slowly ran the cloth down Thorin's body, starting at Thorin's forehead and working his way down to the dwarf's ankles and the water that covered them. He then washed Thorin's hair as Thorin continued to beg Bilbo to give him release. Bilbo finished washing Thorin's hair and braided it back before instructing Thorin to leave the bath. He then covered Thorin in the bedroll again, as they made their way back to the room they had been using.

"Stand here Thorin." Bilbo commanded him. "Don't move save to speak and breathe." Bilbo added and Thorin stood as still as a statue as Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin's hair, or what he could reach of it. "Tell me of your sister, what is she like?"

"I do not wish to speak of my sister." Thorin said and groaned. "Please Bilbo it hurts, I need you so badly."

"Then speak to me of something else."

"I can't please Bilbo, I can't! I need you please!" Thorin pleaded tears coming to his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"Not yet, I will not give you release until I decide it is time for you to have it." Bilbo said and Thorin begged again, his cock was red and dripping precum. "Now you will talk to me, for every time you beg me I will swat you on your ass."

"Please Bilbo!" Thorin begged and Bilbo hit his ass hard, Thorin let out a cry of pain, before he moaned.

"Now you can talk about anything you want, other than what you most desire, otherwise you will be hit again. Do you want me to hit you again?"

"No Master." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him a moment in surprise, master was a title of respect among his people, it meant one was in control of one self, a master of their baser urges. However he knew that others used the word in other ways.

"Do you want me to run my fingers through your hair?" He asked Thorin who moaned softly.

"Yes Master, it would feel so good, if you won't give me release, please stroke my hair?"

"Is it sexual?" Bilbo asked.

"It can be, if you do it right, but it can be comforting too." Thorin replied and Bilbo smiled.

"Very well since you enjoy calling me Master when we're doing this, when I'm taking control from you, what should I call you?"

"Pet I'm not worthy of anything, no better than an animal." Thorin shuddered.

"Thorin you are worthy, oh so worthy, of everything. I do not wish to break you, or have you beholden to my whims, I wish only that you return to yourself. I order to see yourself as I see you." Bilbo said gently and stroked his cheek, Thorin gasped and sobbed, a moment later Bilbo wrapped his arms around him. "I'll do anything for you, anything that you need, you need this don't you? You need my domination, you need to call me Master don't you?"

"Yes Master, care for me, I'll be your pet, I'll be a good pet. Please don't make me go back to the gold."

"You will not think of the gold, not now." Bilbo commanded and Thorin stared at him, as he sobbed and Bilbo held him. "You will tell me once standing starts to hurt Pet."

"Yes Master."

"You will tell me if I do something you hate, I cannot promise I will not do it, because if your a bad pet I might have to do something in response."

"Yes Master." Thorin said and let out a trembling sigh as he continued to cry. "I have no honor master."

"Then we will find your honor again, together. We will find a way that you can be what you must be, for you, me and your people, while also being yourself. You can win back control, over your actions, over your body and mind and I will help you do it. Now however you have none, you are only my pet and if you deserve a reward I will decide."

"Yes Master, please award me Master." Thorin begged. "I need it Master, please."

"Not yet pet, I need you to fight against your need for sex, your need to be controlled, I need you to speak with me, you can talk of anything you want, blacksmithing, warrior arts, leadership, your family, it matters not. However you must talk to me about something other than what we are doing now."

"Yes Master, the mountain looks so different now, so different than what I remember as a child." Thorin said and Bilbo fried up more of the mushrooms, as Thorin described what Erebor had looked like when he was a child. He described it down to some of the stones and Bilbo listened to what he was saying, not truly understanding some of it, but listening all the same. He smiled softly approaching Thorin with a water skin; he ordered Thorin to grab it, before he moved away letting Thorin control his arm in order to drink from it. Thorin gulped down the water and Bilbo smiled at him softly, before setting the mushrooms into a single bowl and ordering Thorin to stop using his hand.

"Open your mouth pet." Bilbo commanded Thorin and Thorin obeyed, Bilbo smiled softly at him, before putting a mushroom to his lips and pushing the morsel into Thorin's open mouth, he then retreated. "Chew and swallow." Thorin swallowed the tid bit and Bilbo smiled. "Do you like it when I feed you like this?"

"Yes Master."

"Do you want me to chew up the food, before feeding you?"

"No Master."

"Do you want me to hand feed you, my pet?"

"Yes Master." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Sit down then." Bilbo said. "Legs out in front of you, but don't move other than to sit."

"Yes Master, I've been good haven't I?"

"Very good, after I feed you, you will have your reward. We can't have my pet going hungry now, can we?"

"No Master." Thorin said and groaned as Bilbo sat in his lap, Thorin's arms were at his side. Bilbo smiled softly as he pressed a mushroom to Thorin's lips, before taking one for himself. Thorin chewed the morsel before groaning as Bilbo moved from his mouth back to the bowl of mushrooms. "Master please, please bury yourself on my shaft!"

"But how would I feed you that way? Master's Pet needs to be fed." Bilbo said and Thorin groaned again, as Bilbo pushed a mushroom into his mouth barely opening it.

"Please Master, I've been good haven't I, a good pet? You can still feed me."

"Once you have your release, you will sleep won't you and Master's Pet won't be fed. Master needs his pet to be full." Bilbo said and pushed another mushroom into Thorin's mouth.

"Let me feed myself then, please Master." Thorin pleaded.

"Can you control yourself that long?" Bilbo asked. "Without touching yourself, only feeding yourself and drinking water?"

"Yes I can Master, please Master! I want release Master." Bilbo left Thorin's lap and Thorin groaned. "Please Master!"

"You may feed yourself and drink water, if however you try to do anything else, you will loose control of your arms again."

"Yes Master, I'll be a good Pet Master." Thorin said and took a small handful of the mushrooms popping them into his mouth and chewing slowly. Bilbo smiled and turned to the fire cooking more mushrooms for himself. Once he had a bowl full of mushrooms he ate a few feet away from Thorin, watching the dwarf closely. To Bilbo's delight the dwarf managed to finish the bowl without loosing control of his arms.

"Are you still hungry Pet?"

"Yes Master." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"We have to make sure my Pet is full before he gets his reward." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be a good pet." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"You are a good pet." Bilbo said, before cooking the rest of the mushrooms, watching Thorin as he did so. He ordered Thorin to stop using his arms as he set the full bowl in his lap. He didn't trust Thorin to move when Bilbo was within reaching distance, not yet. "Eat Pet." He commanded.

"Yes Master." Thorin said eating the mushrooms, as Bilbo finished cooking what was left of the mushrooms, they were both very hungry.

"Pet are you still hungry, do you want more?" Bilbo asked.

"No Master, I'm full Master, may I suck your cock Master?"

"No, it would only make the desperation for sex that you are feeling right now worse." Bilbo replied.

"Then will you ride me Master, ride your Pet? Please Master." Thorin begged and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes I will ride my Pet." Bilbo said and started stretching himself, Thorin groaned at the sight, as Bilbo inserted one finger into his ass, then two and finally three, groaning as he stretched himself. He then impaled himself on Thorin's cock. "You can thrust into me." He groaned and a moment later he was holding onto Thorin's braids as the dwarf thrust against him. It was the wildest ride Bilbo had ever had, but it ended much too soon, he also had a feeling that they had been much too loud. Within five minutes Thorin stopped bucking against him, his eyes closed and he started to snore. Bilbo stroked himself, still grinding against Thorin's cock despite it softening, He needed to release himself, the pent up wait had been too much for him as well. He finished with a cry and curled against Thorin's chest breathing heavily. He took a moment to collect himself, before ordering Thorin to get into the bedroll and lie down. He allowed Thorin to move, but ordered to not move once he woke. He smiled softly looking at Thorin's sleeping form a moment, before he changed into his clothes and combed his fingers through his hair.

He then walked to where the Company was and they stared at him in surprise as he appeared. "Hello." Bilbo said.

"What in the name of the Valar did you do to him?" Dwalin demanded and Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"I allowed him satisfaction, within reason. I don't trust him to have full control over his body right now, I don't know what he'd do, but at least he was able to eat, without loosing control, so that's something." Bilbo said and they all stared at him. "Do you really wish for details of how I dominate him?" Bilbo added.

"Do you enjoy it?" Kili asked and Bilbo blushed.

"I enjoy parts of controlling him, but I hate that I need to. Mostly I try to give him some choice, but what he truly needs right now is to have things out of his control; otherwise I fear that the gold madness would return. He's had to maintain control his entire life and I know how much that can weigh on a person, particularly if you're responsible for others. The gold madness made him loose control utterly and broke him; I'm trying to repair him while giving him the control that he needs. Hobbits have their own sense of duty to attend to, but it doesn't hold a candle to the sense of duty dwarves have and how that affects every aspect of your lives. It grew to be too much, I think that like a forged blade he was bent to a single purpose with an unsteady hand and once that purpose was finished, he shattered. I'm trying to pick up those broken pieces and reforge that blade, but it's not easy for either of us. All I want is for him to truly to be himself, for him to be happy. I know what you need right now is a King, but Thorin can't be that King and others can't know of his weakness."

"You know much of our people, much of Thorin as well, how is this possible?"

"We've been companions for four months, as for the rest, I know of human Kings and their need for power, I doubt dwarves are much different."

"Are hobbits?"

"By the Lady yes, we are taught to respect our power, our lands, our family and our people, its the first orders a young hobbit is ever given, that and the order not to seek out power, unless we have to." Bilbo said and smiled. "We're content being a simple people, working the land and caring for one another."

"And are you seeking out power?" Balin demanded.

"Power over my one, yes but by necessity, over a Kingdom? There is no one in the Shire that has more power of control than I do, if I wished to be King, don't you think I would have been already."

"Didn't you say your people would move against you? If you tried to conquer them?" Balin demanded.

"Oh they would try, but I doubt they would be successful, Gandalf has some knowledge of the true nature of hobbits, but even he doesn't know how truly powerful I've become. I get nightmares sometimes, of having lost control, of having forced people to my whims, of having black scorched earth, where once there were green rolling hills and tall trees." Bilbo shuddered.

"How do you stand it, if Thorin cannot?" Kili demanded. "You've had to control yourself just as much as he has."

"That's true, but I haven't gone through nearly the same hardships as your Uncle, nor luckily do I have a familial disposition towards madness. The Tooks are Thrains of the Shire for a reason, not only do they have more power of control than most other hobbits but very few have gone mad over the centuries." Bilbo replied and Kili looked relieved, Bilbo smiled reassuringly at the dwarf. "Now how would you all like to take a bath, I found the old baths, the water still works but the heat is gone from it."

"You found the old common baths?" Balin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes I think I did, though I'm not sure where we are." Bilbo admitted.

"I think this was once the specialist market, a place for those that had achieved the level of master to sell their wares to nobles and other masters." Balin replied and Bilbo nodded. "There were once many common baths, on each level of the mountain, they were heated by the forges, which require time and fuel to light. However once we lit them, we'd be able to have hot water. I believe it would be good to make this a priority once dwarves start returning, which they will soon, Thorin sent a missive to our kin."

"Since they will be all over the mountain soon, I suppose there is no reason for me to hold you in this cavern, though you aren't to go back to the treasury."

"Understandable, considering what happened to Thorin and how little you truly know of our kind." Balin replied and Bilbo nodded.

"I thank you for that, it's this way, fallow me." He said grabbing a pot and led them to the baths. "I'll cook some more mushrooms, can you find your own way back?" He asked and the Company all laughed.

"You seriously asked dwarves, if they can find their way through tunnels?" Kili demanded and Bilbo laughed as well. He stuck the pot under the water filling it, before returning to the cavern. He picked enough mushrooms to make a mushroom broth with pieces of mushrooms in it. He then cooked the mushrooms he'd picked and put them in the pot with water, before adding some of the seasoning he'd seen Bombur use. He then watched it as it cooked over the fire, warming himself by the flame. The dwarves returned an hour later and looked at the hobbit staring at the fire, as he stirred the soup.

"That smells very good." Bombur said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you, though you use some spices I've never seen, I thought a little bit might be nice, I think we'll all be sick of the taste of mushroom soon." He added and the dwarves all laughed.

"Well it's better than cram." Fili said

"Barely."Kili added and everyone laughed again.

"Did you have green houses?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

"I think that we mostly relied upon Dale for our food, we could afford to do so in those days."

"I know how to grow a winter Garden and most leafy greens can grow in winter, as can parsnips and turnips though it would be a while before we saw any yield."

"Dwarves aren't that fond of leafy greens, as you know, we prefer meat and potatoes." Dwalin said.

"Unfortunately early spring is best for potatoes, there's not much that can weather frost or snow." Bilbo said and Dwalin nodded.

"I know that most plants grow in spring."

"That's true." Bilbo said and sighed. "Though if I could get planter boxes and some cover for the garden, I should be able to grow something at least."

"That's good that you know how to grow things in winter, we could send for seeds from the farmers near where the Iron Hills gets its food, it would take about a week for it to arrive. I'm sure our kinsfolk have also brought enough food for a small force to make it through winter." Balin said and Bilbo nodded.

"We may also have to help Lake Town, it looked as though the dragon made it to them, before being killed." Bilbo added and Dwalin nodded.

"I won't see anyone else starve, but we can't offer much aide to them beyond ensuring everyone makes it through the winter. We have to see to our own rebuilding, but I doubt Thorin will turn away those in need once he's in his right mind again." Balin said and Bilbo nodded, before he froze, his ears swiveling.

"Take me to the Battlements now." He said and the dwarves did as he commanded. Bilbo commanded the approaching force not to attack him and sent the elves back to the forest, making it seem like their own idea. He ordered the people of Laketown to bring what provisions and possessions they had left back to Erebor along with the rest of the people of that town.

"You have broken your vow Bilbo, how powerful are you truly?"

"More powerful than you knew Gandalf and I broke it to protect the people I love." Bilbo returned. "I'm not seeking to conquer anything, but I won't let the elves and humans from Laketown take over Erebor and I won't let you harm us." Bilbo stated.

"Do you truly think I would harm you Bilbo?"

"I didn't think much would happen that did, it is better to know for certain that you will not plan against me or mine, or tell others to do so." Bilbo said and smiled. "I am simply protecting what is mine and since I had to break my vow already to save those I care for from harm, there is nothing preventing me..." Bilbo trailed off. "An army approaches, I can sense their minds."

"Can you control them from this distance, do you know who they are?"

"Goblins and orcs, there are also dwarves coming from that direction." Bilbo waved off in another direction and the others nodded.

"Can you order them to attack one another, the goblins and orcs I mean?" Balin demanded

"Would I have to?"

"Any order you give them to return peacefully to their lands will always be fought against, they aren't like the more civilized races." Gandalf said and Bilbo squared his shoulders, before he nodded and ordered the goblins to do as he commanded. The dwarves stared from the battlements as they saw the black dots in the distance fighting and killing one another. Slowly Bilbo could feel their minds fading one by one, until nothing remained. He staggered on his feet and Balin supported his weight.

"I can't do anymore." He said shakily.

"I've never seen the like of what you have done this day Bilbo, it's a relief to know you have some limits." Gandalf said and the world around Bilbo went black.


End file.
